


Soothing The Beast Within

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha calming Bruce while the wait for Clint to get out of surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing The Beast Within

Natasha was trying to think as fast as she could. She had to play this carefully. No one wanted a repeat of what happened last time. “Bruce, everything is going to be alright. I need you to breathe for me.” Natasha began to make deep breathing motions; as she breathed deeply herself. 

Clint was in the hospital. It was bad, the last mission had not gone well for any of them. Clint was the worst, hence the hospital. Natasha and Bruce were the only ones well enough to be waiting in this hell hole of a room.

"The doctors said that it was a fairly simple surgery. He will be out in an hour." Please God! Let him come out in an hour. Then Natasha had an idea. "Please don’t laugh, I need to try this." Natasha moved closer to Bruce and placed her hands on his shoulders and their heads together. "Hulk, honey, I know your worried about your little Hawk. And I’m sure that he’s going to want to see you both when he wakes up, but you have to wait." Natasha stayed where she was and she was going to stand there like that for an hour if she had too.


End file.
